A fabric that is cool to touch and the cooling that is activated by air flow is highly desirable for wearer in the warmer environment or a performance/sportswear. In addition to performance wear, such fabric will find application in varieties of textile application. A desirable fabric would be an infrared-transparent visible-opaque fabric (ITVOF), which utilizes the human body's innate ability to thermally radiate heat as a cooling mechanism. Thus there is a need for a cooling textile.